Des enjeux d'une invitation à dîner
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Résoudre des problèmes compliqués, c'est ce que Sherlock sait faire de mieux. Mais il n'est vraiment pas doué pour résoudre de genre de dilemme... Pourquoi est-ce subitement si extraordinaire d'inviter John à dîner ? Slash.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz (promis je m'en vais après)**  
><strong>

**Rating : **K+ (suis soft ce soir...)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock Holmes et tous les autres nous viennent de Conan Doyle et l'excellente série Sherlock de la BBC.**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **OS. Résoudre des problèmes compliqués, c'est ce que Sherlock sait faire de mieux. Mais il n'est vraiment pas doué pour résoudre de genre de dilemme... Pourquoi est-ce subitement si extraordinaire d'inviter John à diner ?**  
><strong>

**Note : **Le plus slasheux des trois je crois bien, et pas bien méchant pour autant. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Des enjeux délicat d'une invitation à dîner<strong>

Sherlock Holmes, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé au cuir fatigué de son… de _leur_ salon, était préoccupé.

Un problème à cinq patchs. Préoccupant donc.

John était encore à la clinique, s'affairant à soigner des nez plein de morves et des genoux écorchés. Ennuyeux. Salutaire. Si le docteur avait été en train de boire un thé dans la cuisine ou de cliqueter avec un sérieux presque solennel sur son ordinateur portable, Sherlock se serait collé deux patchs supplémentaires avant d'abandonner et de battre brillamment en retraite loin de l'appartement. Certains problèmes nécessitent un peu de solitude. Le regard perdu sur le plafond craquelé à la couleur indéfinissable, le détective réfléchissait. Intensément.

Pourtant il avait déjà maintes fois invité John à dîner.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil.

Et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer pourquoi. D'où les patchs, les sourcils froncés, et l'avantage de l'absence de celui qui le tourmentait sans le savoir.

Cela remontait à six jours. Il avait bouclé une enquête comme toujours avec brio – peut-être même une pointe d'ennui due au manque d'ingéniosité de ce voleur de bijou – et, d'humeur enjouée, avait décidé d'inviter son colocataire à manger dans un restaurant quelconque pour, comment dire, « fêter ça ».

« C'était brillant Sherlock, comme toujours.

-Je sais. Au fait, John… »

Et pour une raison inconnue, la discussion s'était arrêtée là. Le médecin le fixait de ses yeux sombres, avec un sourire en coin, et subitement les mots lui avaient manqués.

« Non… non, rien. »

Et depuis, le casse-tête n'en finissait plus de se compliquer.

John s'étonnait qu'il ne se soit pas déjà mis à ses traditionnelles lamentations sur les périodes d'oisiveté cérébrale forcées, puisque cette enquête de tout juste trois jours avait à peine fait oublier les semaines d'ennui qui l'avait séparé de la précédente. Ce que le médecin ignorait, c'est que Sherlock s'était attelé à un nouveau problème. D'une nature bien différente de ses énigmes habituelles. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer.

Inviter John à dîner. Qu'y avait-il de mal à inviter John à dîner ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas aussi anodin que toutes les autres fois où ils avaient dîné ensemble ?

Peut-être à cause de Mycroft et sa surprotection latente, ses conseils qui n'étaient jamais les bienvenus et sa tendance à se mêler de tout. Deux semaines plus tôt. « Je suis content que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi tu sais. Tâche de ne pas le faire fuir ». Curieusement il était persuadé que son frère n'avait pas du tout pensé à la même manière que lui de « faire fuir » son collègue. Pas du tout.

Peut-être à cause de cet enquiquineur de Moriarty qui prenait un plaisir évident à lui envoyer des messages inutiles. « Comment va ton homme Sherlock ? Tu sais, je vais finir à en être jaloux ». Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas l'interpréter, à ne pas y répondre, et à l'effacer immédiatement.

Peut-être ce pauvre crétin décérébré pseudo-médecin légiste lors du braquage de la bijouterie. « Tu l'emmènes vraiment partout. Tu vas l'épouser aussi ? ».

Ou peut-être Lestrade, incapable de résoudre la plus petite énigme policière ou même de deviner le coupable dans une série télévisée mais doté d'une étrange et insupportable clairvoyance quant aux questions relationnelles de son entourage. « J'avoue que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'un tel attachement Holmes. Enfin, c'est heureux pour vous. »

Peut-être simplement à cause de John. John qui semblait avoir toujours plus de charme au fil des jours. John. « Si j'ai envie de risquer ma vie pour toi, ça me regarde ». « Brillant. Vraiment extraordinaire ». « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'afflige le plus. Que tu sois aussi invivable où que moi, je sois condamné à te supporter éternellement. Et volontairement en plus ». « Tu sais je ne suis pas… pressé de quitter cet appartement. Au contraire ».

Sûrement un peu de tout cela. Le fait que le médecin ne relève même plus les remarques supposant leur couple, que déjà tout le monde les prenne pour un couple, qu'il porte constamment un regard inquiet et affectueux sur le détective en supposant naïvement que l'homme n'était pas capable de déceler de genre d'émotion – et d'en être touché.

Ce que pensaient les autres l'indifférait au plus haut point. Tout ce qui lui importait était ce que John pensait et ce qu'il pensait lui-même.

Il pensait depuis six longs jours. Il connaissait sa réponse. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il la connaissait que l'affaire du dîner était… préoccupante. Pour le reste seul un questionnement direct pourrait le renseigner. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution. Normalement il était très fort pour trouver des solutions.

La porte du 221B Baker Street claqua dans le silence consacré du détective. Il entendit des pas las faire craquer les marches menant à l'étage.

« Je suis rentré » lâcha John en franchissant la porte de leur appartement.

« John. »

Sherlock s'était levé précipitamment pour venir se poster devant un médecin un peu surpris par son air préoccupé.

« John, est-ce que tu voudrais… »

Sherlock savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il voulait… Les mots le fuirent de nouveau. En désespoir de cause il se rattrapa à la première question qui lui passa par la tête – celle qui était à l'origine de ses préoccupations mais était totalement inoffensive comparé à celle qu'il brulait maintenant d'envie de poser.

« Tu voudrais sortit dîner ? Je t'invite. »

Il n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens devant John. Il n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens. Le rougissement était léger mais John le remarquerait parce que John faisait attention à lui. Comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant lui, à part son frère, mais il n'y avait rien de comparable. Et John à qui il reprochait toujours son manque flagrant d'intelligence, John qui comprenait toujours tout trop tard, John souriait doucement et Sherlock était persuadé qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait entendu la question qui n'avait pas été posé. Parce que personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de tendresse. Pas même son frère.

« Oui. Oui, avec plaisir Sherlock. »

Et le détective fut envahi par une joie bien différente de celle que lui procurait habituellement la résolution d'un problème. Il souriait, John souriait aussi, et c'était agréable. Il attrapa son manteau sur un fauteuil et précéda le médecin dans l'escalier.

« Nous pouvons y aller à pied, ce n'est pas très loin. »

John acquiesça et Sherlock remercia l'inspiration soudaine qui l'avait retenu de fourré ses mains dans ses poches quand il sentit les doigts habiles du médecin enlacer les siens.

Il devrait attendre un peu pour enlever les patchs de nicotine collés sur ses bras.

Au final John l'aidait vraiment à résoudre ses énigmes. Oui, John était clairement indispensable.

* * *

><p>Oh que je les aime ces deux-là... J'ai parcouru le fandom de long en large aux heures où je devais dormir (d'ailleurs j'ai laissé peu de review parce que je lis sur mon téléphone mais je rattraperais ça, promis). Je suis contente d'avoir finalement contribué...<p>

Bye ! A la prochaine ! (Dans longtemps)


End file.
